shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkhos
Arkhos is the sixth Eternal and the second boss encountered in Underworld Tier 2. He is one of the three bosses of the second floor (Along with Fatum and Hoaxen). Arkhos has a shield of 24000 points which has to be destroyed in 15 minutes by nine players before they can finish him. The players must reach Dan 5 before they can challenge him. He wields The Sting as his weapon and fights with him carry random rules. The players can obtain the keys to fight him by defeating Fatum. If the players don't have any Arkhos' keys, they can buy one key for 100 gems. In battle, Arkhos is very aggressive. His speed is very high and his attacks can reach a considerable range. He can easily takes away players' health with his attacks. Arkhos is immune to the Stun enchantment. After the fight with him, Arkhos will mentions the one that rules over the Eternals. If the players loses, he will threatens them by saying that he will report their failure to the Creator. After he is defeated, he asks why the Creator has forsaken him, for he have failed him again. Requirements In order to challenge Arkhos, players require: *1 *Dan 5 Possible rules: * No Blocks * No Double Strikes * No Kicks Perks and Enchantments *'Rat Wave' Arkhos has the ability to summon a wave of rats that will travel the ground to damage the player. The wave works similar to Dark Implosion magic. Player can avoid the wave by jumping, or they can prevent Arkhos from using it by staying close to him. *'Cobra ' A chance that during first 3 seconds of a round Arkhos' First Strike would reduce player's health by 20%. *'Helm Breaker ' A chance to increase Arkhos' Head Hit damage for 5 seconds after dealing a Head Hit. *'Pain Rage ' A chance to increase damage for 8 seconds after receiving a Head Hit. *'Block Breaker ' A chance to bypass player's block. *'Poisoning ' Arkhos' weapon is enchanted with poisoning, this will cause the player to start to lose 3% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit. *'Precision ' Arkhos' Ranged Weapons is enchanted with Precision, allowing him to make a Critical Hit with increased damage. *'Bleeding ' Arkhos' magic is enchanted with bleeding, this will cause the player to start to lose 3,4% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit. Quotes Blind fanatics! You remember me and feed me with your faith in the Father. A parent can be strict, and you'll accept my punishment with gratitude... (Arkhos' first words) Wrong, old man. I have some hard iron for the refractory children, too. You will be praying me to let you join the family... but I shall be implacable. (In response to Sensei's warning) Black sheep, you are unworthy of a place by my side. Begone! I shall send word to the Creator of how you men have failed again, and he shall feed my children. (if the player is defeated) Whom shall I worship in this last hour of mine? O Creator, why hast thou forsaken me? Thou gave me power to lead them, but I have failed thee... again. (Arkhos is defeated) Trivia *Arkhos is one of the few Underworld bosses to have Enchantments on his equipments (the others being Hoaxen and Freeze). Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Eternals Category:Characters